


Lose Yourself

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on dowa's seblaine au gifset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself

Blaine looked around, holding his books to his chest, as students walked past him from every direction. It was his first day at an old boys school called Dalton Academy after transferring schools and finally getting the cast off his arm. Some student appeared out of the corner of his eye rushing through the hallway, almost crashing into him and Blaine’s eyes widened before he sidestepped out of the way. With a quick “Sorry!” the random student was off in a direction of whatever class he needed to attend. Blaine looked around, his face showing panic as he realized he didn’t know which direction he needed to go in.

Breathe, he told himself before turning around and walking straight into someone.

Sadly for Blaine, the impact of the crash ended with him on the floor and his books spread around him. He winced in pain before noticing the stranger he bumped into was a fellow student wearing the same Dalton blazer he put on that morning. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine, before lending Blaine a hand and pulled him up off the floor. The student was a skinny, tall brunette with spiked hair and was well…attractive if Blaine was being totally honest.

Blaine bent down to get his books, before facing the student and watching as he stared at him. Blaine’s face turned red at the attention.

Did he have something on his face?

Soon enough, the eye contact they held was broken as a teacher came out into the hallway to tell them that the bell was about to ring. Blaine cleared his throat before looking around uncomfortably.

“You new here?” Blaine heard the boy say as he saw Blaine’s panicked state.

“Yeah, it’s my first day,” Blaine said softly rubbing his arm where it hit the floor.

“I’ll point you in the general direction you need to go in. I need your schedule of course,” the guy offered, putting his hand out seemingly waiting for Blaine to hand it over.

Blaine pulled his schedule out of his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to him and waited for some helpful guidance around the halls of this school.

“Looks like we have Spanish and English Comp together. I’m Sebastian,” he said putting out his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine slowly put his hand out and shook Sebastian’s hand before introducing himself.

“I’m Blaine,” he responded, before pulling his hand back. This guy seemed nice but after the Sadie Hawkins incident, his trust in people was very small.

Sebastian seemed to notice that Blaine was uncomfortable and gave him a small smile.

“Come on, I can show you to your homeroom. We have Spanish together first period, so I’ll meet you outside the room okay? You look like you need a hand to navigate around this school and I am willing to be your tour guide, for today at least,” Sebastian said, a hopeful look on his face.

Blaine looked nervous under Sebastian’s stare, but gave him a brief smile and a nod before Sebastian grabbed his free hand and pulled him along, much to Blaine’s dismay.

\--

Sebastian became Blaine’s only friend that day, as Blaine was still wary of everyone else around him. They all seemed nice and no one threw slurs around, but Blaine still couldn’t help but wait until someone would push him into the wall or slide a homophobic note under the door to his dorm.

With Sebastian around him he felt safe, but while feeling safe was a great feeling compared to how he felt at his previous school, he wanted to be strong. He wanted to feel strong and stand up for himself, but that didn’t work out so well when he tried that previously and they took a baseball bat to his ribs and arm.

“You okay there killer?” Sebastian brought Blaine out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see his new friend currently smirking, seeing that Blaine was not paying attention to anything he had just said. They had been sitting in a coffee shop close to the Dalton campus that Sebastian apparently frequented quite a bit. He thought bringing Blaine there would help him break out of his shell and break down the walls he seemed to have built around himself. He didn’t want Blaine to spend all his time in class and in his dorm.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Blaine said, although his face said differently.

Sebastian looked at his friend, and against his better judgment grabbed Blaine’s hand that was across the table.

As he watched as Blaine looked at their intertwined hands, unsure of what to do, he spoke up.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his tone of questioning leaving Blaine with no choice but to answer his curious and patient friend.

It had been a few weeks since school started and while Blaine wasn’t as skittish as he had been during his first day, there was still a lot he had to do to get back to who he used to be.

Before he would leave Sebastian even more curious by his silence, he spoke up, his face showing how bad he felt.

“In my other school, I was – I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t even defend myself that night,” he said, looking down not wanting to see Sebastian’s face, before he continued speaking, “I hate feeling this weak all the time.” 

He had told Sebastian what happened to him at his previous school, but not the emotional turmoil he went through afterwards. At that time he felt like he could only tell Sebastian so much, as the trust wasn’t fully there yet. Now he knew he needed to explain and try and make it so that he didn’t feel powerless anymore. His parents had sent him to a therapist shortly after the attack after noticing Blaine’s nightmares. They saw how sluggish and uncertain he was and immediately his mother made an appointment. He hadn’t thought of how it would be once he started school again and he also hadn’t seen his therapist since before school started, but he felt like talking to Sebastian helped in someway.

Blaine watched as Sebastian looked at him frowning, before his friend spoke, “Let me help you.”

Blaine immediately back-pedaled, not knowing what to expect and looked at his friend, “I’m flattered, Sebastian, but I, uh…”

Sebastian laughed, his reaction breaking the tension between them. “Will you relax, Anderson? That was not what I meant at all.”

Blaine immediately went red in the face, putting his hands in front of his face in embarrassment, before he looked up again.

Sebastian’s laughter quieted down, before he spoke again, “I can teach you how to defend yourself.”

Blaine looked at his friend and saw how genuine he was before nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

\--

Dalton’s locker room had one punching bag, which Blaine was now occupying. As soon as Sebastian handed over his pair of boxing gloves, Blaine looked unsure until Sebastian gave him the go ahead to pack his first punch into the heavy bag.

Sebastian held onto the other side of the punching bag to hold it in place while Blaine punched the bag over and over. Blaine’s curls were now lose as the gel and sweat mixed together, as he took out all the fear and anger he had onto the bag. Sebastian let go of the bag, watching as his friend whispered words of encouragement to himself.

About 15 minutes later Blaine stopped, his heavy breathing was the only thing he heard as he stared down at the bag. He looked up at his friend standing behind the back before finally catching his breath.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

He watched as Sebastian nodded, a small smile gracing his lips before Blaine walked closer and stood on his tippy toes to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the action, the silence in the room deafening.

“Just thank you.”


End file.
